


Nothing Breaks like a Heart

by ShadowReaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Fareeha and Angela have been engaged for 4 years, about time to start wedding planning right?  But nothing seems to feel right, not until an old scrap book takes them down memory lane.





	Nothing Breaks like a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucastaPastatheShamanRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucastaPastatheShamanRamen/gifts).



> Wow, this is the first fic that I've written in a long time...much less one I felt good enough about to post somewhere. I really hope there are those out there that can get some enjoyment out of this. I originally began writing this back for NaNoWriMo with the sole purpose of helping a dear friend of mine when she was having a bad time to try and cheer her up. So better late than never. Here you go Lucasta!
> 
> I'm going to show my age here a bit but this is something I always used to do back in the day.
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores.
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

Fareeha let out a sigh, leaning back in the plush chair she was currently seated in. Crossing one leg over the other while resting her elbow on the arm to prop her head up against a closed fist. She was currently waiting for Angela to re-emerge from the fitting room to see her latest pick. She guessed it would not have been so bad (though shopping was not something she would say she enjoyed) had she not already been sitting there for so long and had not been doing similar for a few weeks now. As much as it pained her, she loved her fiancée dearly and would not abandon her while she was searching for her wedding dress.

She thought back through the years and let out another sigh, this one fond. She had been engaged to the love of her life for near 4 years now, the proposal probably not the most romantic but certainly memorable. It had happened just after the explosion of the Overwatch HQ in Zurich. After the loss of her mother and all others that she had considered family she could not bare the thought of losing Angela in any form and had purposed to her the very next moment that she had set eyes on her. At first, she thought she had made a mistake as the poor tired Doctor having been stunned into silence. She had been prepared to apologize when Angela had broken out in tears and heart wrenching sobs before taking the engagement ring, shoving it on her finger and throwing herself into her arms. Later the blonde had explained she had been feeling the same. She lost her family that day and wanted to cling to the one person she thankfully had left.

She was brought back out of her thoughts as she heard the door to the changing room open. Shaking her head, she straightened up returning her focus to the task at hand. She had argued that it was bad luck to be the one helping her pick out her dress (alright that might have been an excuse to try and get out of shopping) but Angela would have none of it. She was really the only friend or family that Angela could depend on to help her with this. Her parents having been killed during the Omnic Crisis and her Overwatch family either dead or scattered to the winds in hiding. After the tearful reminder she had not questioned it since. She needed to be there to support Angela and if that was to help her pick out a wedding dress then so be it.

"So, what do you think?" Angela asked with a shy smile as she stepped up onto the pedestal in front of the mirrors. The dress she wore was absolutely stunning. Elegant Fit and Flare style that fit her figure perfectly, sweetheart neckline with lace cap sleeves accentuating her beautiful neck and shoulders. Beaded appliques on the bodice catching the light as she twisted and turned fanning out the full skirt. She looked absolutely amazing, then again Angela could be wearing a potato sack and she would still find her beautiful.

"You look beautiful _Rouhi (my soul)_." Fareeha replied standing and moving closer to get a better look. "But more importantly how do you feel about it?" Reaching out she took her lover's hand and slowly turned her so that she could see her face. It was the same look that came with every dress she had tried on. Uncertainty.

"It really is beautiful...but something just isn't right." Angela sighed in frustration looking back over her shoulder at the dress through the mirror. "I just can't place what it is though. Just nothing feels right..." Tears started to form in her eyes from frustration and she turned back to her fiancée. She took her free hand and wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall. Immediately she was pulled into Fareeha's chest with her strong arms wrapping around her protectively.

"I'm so sorry...I know how much you hate this type of stuff..." She sniffled burying her face into her lover's chest, clinging to the front of her shirt.

"There is nothing to apologize for _Ya Amar (my moon)_." Fareeha soothed, running a hand up and down Angela's back gently. "Perhaps it's just not time for this yet. And before you start, it's alright if this isn't the right time. I don't want to rush ourselves to finally get married just to not be happy with the results. I'm just happy to be with you and know that you want to marry me. Why don't you go get changed and we can call it a day? We can talk about this a little later alright?" The blonde nodded against her chest before slowly pulling away to steal a kiss before disappearing back into the changing rooms.

Reaching up she rubbed a hand across the back of her neck as she let her normally perfect posture disappear into a slouch. She knew this was upsetting for Angela, they had waited four years already feeling it was still far too soon after everything came tumbling down around them to even think of an actual wedding. She was beginning to wonder if they would ever be ready for it. She knew everyone, even those who had passed, would not want to see them miserable and holding off on such a wonderful occasion. But it just seemed to wrong to be that happy when they could not be there to share it with them.

She was brought from her thoughts by a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. Looking over she gave Angela a gentle smile before pulling her into her side and placing a kiss to her temple. They would make it work eventually, that for a fact she knew. It was just a matter of finding the missing pieces of the puzzle and slotting them into place. It might be hard and it might take some more time but things would work out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Growling in frustration Fareeha chucked yet another box off to the side having proved it's self utterly useless. She was currently digging through the spare room of her apartment (currently designated as storage) to help her find the one item that may help her with the current situation. Angela was currently curled up under the covers of their bed watching movies trying to cheer herself up. Though it did not seem to be helping much and no amount of consoling on her part seemed to do much to ease her suffering. So now she was looking for her last-ditch effort to try and cheer her fiancée up, if only she could find the stupid thing.

Her current mission as she set for herself was to find an old scrap book from back when she was still a young girl. She had used it as a fun way to plan out her life, though at some point it simply turned into planning her wedding (mostly to one certain angel of mercy). She hoped her childhood antics might be able to set her at ease and maybe help shed some light on the roadblock that they found themselves stuck in.

Letting out a sigh (something she seemed to be doing an awful lot of lately) she moved on to yet another part of the room. She knew the book had to be around here somewhere. Plopping a box down onto the floor next to her she coughed and waved her hand to clear the dust the poofed out of the cardboard monstrosity. Tearing away the packing tape she opened the flaps and began digging through it. Finally, with a noise of triumph her hand curled around the old binding of the scrapbook and pulled it from within.

It was a simple thing, royal blue leather with a clear plastic case in the center to showcase a picture. Held within was an image of the people that she had considered her family smiling up at her. Reinhart standing proudly at the back with his arms around the shoulders of the two men that stood before him. Jack and Gabe stood shoulder to shoulder before him with Fareeha perched on their shoulders. Her mother stood centered between them, slightly in front with her hands on Torbjorn's shoulders, who was looking as grumpy as ever (even if the twinkle in his eye gave away his amusement).

She pulled the book to her chest and closed her eyes trying to center herself again to try and not break down. It's why she had hidden the book away in the first place. It brought back all the good memories but also the pain that went with them. She took in a deep breath noting that it smelled slightly of smoke and tried to ignore the rough feeling of burnt leather against her bare arms. It was just another reminder of what she no longer had.

Having calmed, she pushed up to her feet and slowly made her way to the bedroom where she could hear Angela's wet giggling, laughing at whatever comedy she had managed to find. Moving into the room she set the book down on the bedside table before climbing into the bed and cuddling up behind the blonde. She was greeted by an appreciative hum and a hand reaching to entwine their fingers and bringing her arm around a slim waist. She nuzzled into the back of Angela's neck and let out a breath relaxing into the familiar embrace.

They lay there like that until the ending credits began to roll. She caught the nimble hand reaching for the remote with her own bringing it back to place gentle kisses against the knuckles. This caused the blonde to turn and look at her with those sapphire blue eyes. Smiling down at her beloved she placed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away to sit them both up.

"Is something that matter _Bärli (little bear)_?" Angela asked concern tinting her voice, following her lover into a sitting position. "You were in the spare room an awful long time."

"Nothing is wrong my love." Fareeha reassured with a gentle kiss. "I was just looking for something that might better our moods." Turning around she snatched the scrapbook from the table beside her gently handing it over to her fiancée whose eyes widened in recognition.

"Where did you even find this?" She asked, breathless with awe as she trailed her finger over the photo in the center of the cover. Her blue eyes scanned the familiar faces and a gentle smile played across her face. "I know for a fact Ana kept this in her room in Zurich. How in the world did it survive?"

"A question I don't wish to have the answer to." Fareeha replied falling to rest her back against the headboard. Angela curled into her side with a questioning noise. "All I know is that it got into the hands of some looter who then was trying to sell it through auction. I just happened to be at it running security when it came up onto the stage. I threw a good chunk of my inheritance at the person...alright don't give me that look and yes, a little bit...ok a lot of threatening... who bought it to get it back though I can't honestly say why. Nostalgia maybe?" She reached up with the arm that was not wrapped around her Fiancée to rub at her face.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" Angela asked. "I would have thought you would have wanted to share this with me..." The blonde's tone was not accusatory, but patient and guiding. Curious as to what would have caused the Egyptian to feel she needed to keep this to herself.

"By the time I got back home with it I guess all my shock and excitement had worn off. I started to hate the thing. How could such a small, little thing like this survive relatively unharmed when so many others didn't? Why was my family destroyed instead of this little book? Why was it in my arms and not Uncle Jack or Uncle Gabe? I wanted so badly to destroy it, almost did a number of times. But I just couldn't bring myself too. So eventually I just shoved it in a box and out of my mind. I guess my resentment kept me from wanting to look at it, to share in the good memories since they weren't there to share them with me. I guess I figured I didn't want to share my pain with you. I'm sorry I never said anything..."

A gentle hand was wiping the tears from her face and she looked down into the deep pools of Angela's eyes. She saw nothing but love and compassion, how on earth had she ever gotten so lucky as to find this woman. "There is nothing to apologize for. We can only face things when we are ready. I can see where this would hurt you so much. This was supposed to be the future you had planned before it was taken so forcefully from you." The understanding that this woman possessed knew no bounds. "Though I am glad I was able to make one part of your future pan out for you." She teased taping an index finger against her nose before turning back to the book that was nestled into her lap.

"Yeah, I guess that is true. Maybe now that I know this is for real, I can indulge in this again. And I want to share it with you though I am sure I will be completely embarrassed by the end of this. Go easy on me, I was just a kid after all."

"Of course, _Sternli (little star)_." Angela giggled with a note of excitement that she had not heard in her voice for a very long time. Gently, delicate fingers pried the cover away from the first page the title reading in the messy scrawl of a young child 'The future life of Fareeha Amari'. There were little figure doodles of her family members some much improved having been added years later as it grew. Fareeha reached out and traced each figure fondly whispering their names gently. Her heart clenched in her chest but it did not hurt like she thought it would, perhaps it was because she was sharing this with the woman beside her.

They laughed and giggled over the messy drawings and future aspirations of her as a young child. Honestly, she did not remember some of her outlandish ideas that were drawn up on paper. Though she guessed most children had some level of imagination where the impossible could in fact, happen. Being able to turn into a dragon was definitely not one of those things that would ever reach the realm of possibility. They both got a good laugh when they turned to the page the Jesse at one point had decided to commandeer with a messy drawing of his own. It was a drawing of her and Jesse both in full cowboy get-up. She remembered being so mad at him for it at first, however the downtrodden look on his face as he explained he just wanted to leave something nice for his little sister changed her tune quickly. She cherished the drawing immensely knowing the effort he put into it.

Photos were scattered throughout showing parties, cookouts, and various other activities that she and her mother had decided to document. There were quite a few pages just dedicated to Halloween and the amazing costumes that where presented each year. However, it was not long before she found herself blushing as the scrapbook went from life planning, to documenting precious moments to planning out her wedding to a certain Dr. Zeigler. The start of this particular section was just a large heart with their names held within it.

"That is adorable." Angela giggled flipping to the next page. Her blush deepened as the Doctor read out all the crossed-out proposal ideas on the next two pages. "I see you never had a set plan on how you were going to propose." She stated then with a sly smile turning her glittering eyes up to meet hers. She let out a groan.

"Well it needed to be perfect and nothing seemed perfect enough. Though any of those would have been a much nicer way then how it actually ended up happening." She replied ducking down trying to hide herself behind her lover. This just made Angela laugh more before she reached down to pat the hand the rested lightly against her hip.

"Well good thing for you the only proposal I needed was for you just to ask the question. I didn't care how it happened just that it did." Angela assured with a brilliant smile.

"But come on, I had to try and live up to the examples I was given! Gabe's proposal to Jack was perfect! It was big, romantic I mean he wrote the man a freaking song and sang it to him!" She threw her free hand into the air flipping it around in exasperation.

"Darling, no one could live up to that. Those two were ridiculously perfect for each other without even trying. That's probably what Jack wanted and Gabe delivered. Your proposal was just as perfect and just how I wanted it." The blonde leaned up to kiss the pouting lips of her fiancée before turning back to the book. "Don't sell yourself short love. That proposal made my entire life that much better."

Fareeha hummed in agreement placing a kiss to a pale temple. She guessed that was true. It was what they had both needed at the time. A reason to keep going and not give up when everything came crashing down around them. When she had finally made it up from Egypt to help with the relief efforts Angela had looked close to giving up, the body count adding up and nothing she could do to stop it. It was then that she had learned of Jack and Gabe's deaths knowing it would have been Angela who had to identify and take care of the bodies. She would not have trusted anyone else with the men that were so much like fathers to her. She had run out after her shift to get the ring and had proposed immediately upon returning to where they had set up their base of operations. Both gaining the light at the end of the tunnel and the hope that things could turn out alright again.

She was brought back out of her musings by a loud, breathless gasp. She turned her attention to the book sitting in Angela's lap her eyes widening. Before her gleamed two drawings, both in the style used by fashion designers when planning out their designs. One of a stunningly gorgeous dress and the other of a brilliantly stylized suit. She watched as pale fingers traced reverently over the lines of the drawings, tears evident in her eyes. "I think I know now why I can't pick a dress...it was always supposed to be him making it..." Angela's voice wavered as she moved to trace the flowing script signature of Gabriel Reyes. "I had forgot about these...how could I have forgotten..."

Back when the images had been drawn the two of them would joke about getting married, flirting in a way that showed their true admiration for each other. Though they were far too young at the time to know that it would become a reality, that their relationship would grow from friends to lovers to wives despite all the world had to throw at them. Each so focused on their careers and their future that the thought of settling down with someone did not even begin to cross their minds outside of mindless flirtation.

One such instance they joked about what they would wear on their weddings, either to each other or someone else. There seemed to have been a slew of marriages at the time and it was all anyone seemed to be able to talk about. They had been looking through the numerous wedding magazines strewn about one of the common rooms wondering what would work best for each of them. Though Fareeha was not much of one to wear dresses later in her life she had indulged the fantasy at the time. They had been laughing and joking completely unaware that Gabe had made his way into the common room with them. Having overheard their conversation, he had immediately interrupted, his voice stern and absolutely disgusted.

_'I will absolutely not let any little girl of mine buy some mass-produced wedding dress monstrosity." He had then proceeded to snatch the magazines from them and tossed them back onto the table. 'No, my little girls deserve something special, one of a kind, something for them. If and when you two get married I will be designing and making your outfits. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, I will not accept any arguments and that it final.'_

A few days later Gabe had come through with these drawings for her to place into the scrapbook. The suit was meant for her, Gabe having known her aversion to dresses at the time (something that still had not changed). A long-sleeve golden button-down shirt was layered under a form fitted vest that flared out slightly at the hip before lengthening down the back till just above the knee in a hi-low style. This was paired with form fitting pants with knee-high boots with a small heel. The entire suit made out of plain black fabric. This was topped off with a matching fedora with what appeared to be a gold-and crystal embellished ribbon tied around it. It suited her perfectly, a little bit of edge yet still classy and sophisticated.

That left the dress for Angela. It featured a corset bodice with a sweetheart neckline with beautiful lace cap sleeves underlaid with colored fabric where loops of chains and jewels rested gently against the upper arm. Further back the fabric hiding beneath the lace fanned out in into a flowing train down the back stopping with the hemline of the dress. Throughout there were indications of beading throughout the dress bring out the more intricate details of the bodice. This beading continued with swirling patterns throughout the flowing skirt. Making the entire design pop was the fact that the fabric of the train and the beading where done entirely in gold. It was perfect for the angel that it was designed for.

The two pieces tied together with the golden accents. Each individual and designed specifically for the wearer, yet part of a set. Just like the two women that would have been being wed in such outfits. They complimented each other in their own ways, bringing out the best of both. They were perfect.

She reached up and wiped the tears from her face letting a sniffle escape her as she took in the drawings before her. She had remembered they were in there but she had forgotten just how perfect they were. Even all these years later she could not see herself in anything but the image before her. "No wonder nothing was standing out...we already found the perfect outfits without even remembering them...no amount of money we throw at anything else will compare." She watched as the book was gently closed by shaking fingers. She took it from her lover to place on the bedside table once again. She felt the smaller woman turn into her with a sniffle and wrapped both arms around her love. Slowly she worked them back to laying down in the bed just before Angela broke into full out sobs.

She attempted to soothe her angel the best she could though she herself felt about ready to come apart. Even four years later they felt the wound left on their hearts that had yet to heal. She knew that waiting was going to be their best option. Maybe someday they could allow someone else to create the designs that had been so painstakingly made for them. But for now, the thought of anyone else touching something so precious was out of the question.

"You know, that wasn't the end of the book." Fareeha hummed as Angela began to calm down. "You missed the part where everyone was fighting over who would walk you down the aisle. There was a complete battle going on with one of the pages of crossed out names and insults as they added their name to the list. Do you remember who won?"

"Yes...Jack did..." The blonde sniffled nuzzling into her chest. "Gabe only gave it up because I said he could be my man-of-honor. Ana gave up her claim due to being your maid-of-honor. Jesse gave it up eventually because Jack had Gabe turn the puppy-eyes on him. Reinhart gave it up so that he could officiate the wedding. Torbjorn said he would have plenty of chances with all his daughters so wanted to give someone else the honor. While Genji, Winston, and Tracer all gave it up so they could be the ones to plan the reception..."

"I miss them so much..." Angela finally stated after a brief silence. "How can we possibly get married without everyone there? Without even knowing if they are alive and wanting to share this time with us. So many are still in danger because of the Petras Act and others from the pasts that Overwatch had hidden away for so long."

"Each year the heat and accusations dissipate further. Maybe someday they can come out of hiding. I know a certain Cowboy who would love to walk you down the aisle. He would come...oh what was that phrase he used to use...'come hell or high water'." She giggled leaning in to place a kiss on the top of her lover's head. "Don't think one of the highest bounties around would keep him away. Same with the others. They'll be there for us when we want and need them to be. We just have to be ready to accept it."

"You're right," Angela sighed relaxing into her arms. "We'll be ready eventually and I know they will come. But maybe for right now...we could start by actually visiting those that we know the location of? Hard to call them family when we have not kept in touch very well. Besides, it is probably best to let them all know we are engaged before sending out wedding announcements. It might cause an uproar."

"I think that's a lovely idea. I know just the place to start." She agreed with a gentle smile. "I hear London is lovely this time of the year."


End file.
